


Author's Note

by SSDSnape



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2018-12-27 02:14:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12071559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSDSnape/pseuds/SSDSnape





	1. Chapter 1

I am getting fed up with people leaving comments that state I'm an 'abomination' simply for writing FICTION. I've had enough of it. My health is not that brilliant at the moment and I do not feel upto defending my stories. So I will be pulling fics from AO3 and have already done so with: 

I Love You Daddy Trilogy  


I may even take ALL of my stories off here soon. I haven't decided yet. 

~ SSDSnape


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you to all your lovely comments. This little note is to let you guys & girls know that I have decided to keep my stories on here and to continue with a few of them. 

Three stories that I was co-writing with Huntressdarconthicrevenge will be discontinued as we feel that we can't continue with them. But have no fear. I will be taking all three and merging them into one story. 

Sexy Snarkiness Thy Name Is Potions Master and Taste The Rainbow will be merged with Let's Kill Tonight. The separate fics will stay on AO3 as they are. I hope to post the new version sometime in the New Year. 

~SSD


End file.
